The Story of a Boy
by chiefsexecutiveofficer
Summary: When Buffy and Willow are captured, Xander has to save the day. WORK IN PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1

Here we go again, Buffy Summers thought as she heard footsteps approaching

_Here we go again_, Buffy Summers thought as she heard footsteps approaching. When she whirled around and threw a punch at her 'attacker', she was blocked by an invisible wall and knocked to the ground. When she looked up, she was her best friend, Willow Rosenberg smiling apologetically down at her.

"Sorry about that," Willow said.

Buffy replied, "S'okay. I almost punched you. It's my fault." Buffy gratefully took Willow's outstretched hand and stood up. "Nice barrier though," Buffy added.

Willow grinned and said, "You think so? I've been practicing!"

As the girls began to walk down the sidewalk, two shadowy figures watched them go. One of them said, "It looks like we've found our target."

The other replied, "Let's report back."

Both turned to each other and with a sinister smile on their faces; disappeared.

--

As Buffy and Willow walked to the library, Buffy asked, "So... How's Oz?"

Willow replied with a dreamy look in her eyes, "Oh he's nice... Very nice. It's like, perfect and I love him so much and he loves me back just as much and maybe more."

"That good, huh?"

"Yeah. Sure is... Look we're here! At the library."

Buffy playfully frowned and asked, "Why is it that we always end up at the library?"

Willow played along and replied, "I think it's 'cuz we don't wanna get killed by the vamps or demons. Oh yeah and to make fun of Giles and his British-ness."

"Is that a word? British-ness?"

"I have no idea but I say it should be!"

"Then we have officially put the word 'British-ness' into our dictionary!" Buffy exclaimed.

When Buffy and Willow walked into the library, they were greeted by the smell of coffee. Buffy said, "Giles? I know you're in here because I smell your coffee!

Willow said, "Maybe Giles had to go somewhere, I don't see him."

Buffy shook her head and said, "Giles told me he'd be here. He HAS to be here."

"That's true... Let's look around." Willow replied.

As the girls began to look for Giles, they heard the doors to the library open. Both girls rushed toward the doors to see if it was Giles. When Buffy saw who had come in, she told Willow to stay behind her. Willow did what she was told. Then Buffy got ready for a fight against the two shadowy figures at the door.

--

When Xander walked into the library, he gasped. Books were all over the floor, chairs were knocked over, and book shelves were toppled over. Xander knew that whatever had happened couldn't have been good. He yelled, "Is anyone here? Giles? Willow? Buffy? Anyone?" Xander heard a faint groan and began looking for who made the sound. He quickly said, "Whoever's there, I'll find you okay?" The he heard someone say his name.

"X...Xander? I-is that you?"

Xander said, "Willow?! Where are you? Are you okay? What happened?" He was scared for his best friend, it sounded like she was having trouble talking which could mean she needed to go to the hospital. He needed to find her and fast. "Okay only answer the first question."

"I-I'm up the stairs."

When Xander began to run towards the stairs, he heard the door open behind him.

"Good lord," Giles said as he took in the sight of his library. Giles saw Xander disappear behind a book shelf and said, "Xander what on earth is going on?"

Xander rapidly said, "I'm looking for Willow."

Giles went to Xander and helped him move some things so they could find Willow.

What the two uncovered wasn't Willow, but a small device that looked somewhat like a portable TV with an image of Willow on it. Xander saw that Willow was gagged and he said, "Bastards…"

The next image that came up was of a black-clad man with a mask over his head. "If you want this girl and the blonde one, come to 5847 Dry Peach Road. The next image was of a gagged and unconscious Buffy. A few seconds later, "This message will self destruct in 10 seconds. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

Xander threw the device and it exploded mid-air. He quickly said, "Giles, we need to find them NOW!"

"Xander, calm down. I know we need to find them." Giles said. "We have no idea what we're going against yet so we can't just charge in."

"We don't know anything! We have no clue! We'll never find them!" Xander said angrily.

"Don't give up so soon! We could always use… What is it called? You reference it a lot. Use the something."

"Use the Force?"

"Yes, that's the one. We should use the Force."

Xander couldn't help smiling despite the situation. "Okay, so what are we dealing with?"

"First we should look around for any evidence from the battle."

"What battle?" Xander asked looking confused.

"Well if Buffy and Willow were kidnapped, and we know it was in here because of the mess, we know they wouldn't let themselves be captured without a fight."

"Right." Xander said sheepishly. "Let's look around." He then dropped to his knees and started going through the rubble.

"I'm going to look in my office," Giles said.

"Okay," Xander said without looking up.


	2. Chapter 2

When Giles walked into his office and sat down on his chair, he was suddenly overcome with exhaustion. It wasn't often that he was left without the help of his slayer. He was used to having to rescue Willow, Xander, or Cordelia, but knowing that someone – or something – defeated Buffy in a fight frightened him.

"I'll look by the mess of what used to be my stack of research books first," Giles murmured to himself.

"What did you say?" Xander asked from the other room.

"What? You heard me?" Giles asked.

"Yeah you said something about a diversion…" Xander said when he suddenly realized what he was saying.

The next thing Xander heard was a rustling sound to his left and he quickly turned towards the noise

"Umm Giles? I think there's something otherworldly in here!" Xander said in a panicky voice.

"I am kind of occupied in here at the moment!" Giles yelled.

Xander spun around to face Giles' office and saw him fighting against a demon that seriously needed some anti-wrinkle cream. Xander ran towards the demon but was startled when his feet came out from under him and he went headfirst into the wall.

"Oww…" Xander said rubbing his head.

"Xander would you stop taking a nap in the middle of a battle?" Xander heard Giles say through the sounds of crashing.

"Right!" Xander replied, quickly getting to his feet and grabbing a voluminous book next to him. "Gosh this thing is heavy; I really hope this doesn't resort to violence so I don't have to-". Xander was interrupted by the demon that had thrown him into the wall earlier charging towards him. When the demon got close, Xander hit the demon on the head with the book with all the strength he could muster. "-use it…" Xander finished.


End file.
